South Park :Butters Legacy
by andy55
Summary: It has been Some Time Since the Last Movie where Terrance and Phillip showed up Now A Whole New Plot has Begun and now Tragedy has Struck Stan Marsh and Kenny has Been Turfed out of his house now living with Stan How Will His Life Go and Cartman is Still Teasing Both Kenny and Butters But What Has Butters got in store for Cartman Find Out Now On An All New South Park Movie.
1. Chapter 1

Cartman I am Still Breaking your Xbox Said Kyle Who Was Heading to Cartman`s house ready to break it, Kyle Please No I am Sorry I gave you the disease please don't break my Xbox please replied Cartman Who was Begging Kyle to Not Break His Xbox.

Alright Give me One good Reason Cartman Why I Should not break this Xbox said Kyle who is angry at Cartman for giving him aids, Kyle Please Don't It's my life cried Cartman.

You're a dip Shit Cartman it's just a game console said Kyle. Kyle it is my Xbox and Leave it alone replied Cartman, No Cartman you Deserve it said Kyle.

Kyle was about to break his Xbox until Stan entered the room, Kyle leave his Xbox alone said Stan.

Stan Just looked at him with an abnormal face, Stan it`s a matter of Principal said Kyle.

Kyle No its not Said Stan he looked at Kyle and walked off from a distance

Stan I am still going to break it said Kyle, Whatever dude just remember you and Cartman brought this on yourself bye said Stan

He Left silently avoiding everyone

Kyle Did not Break Cartman`s Xbox Instead he Apologized to Cartman and Was now off home, Dumb Hippy Jew Whispered Cartman to himself.

Cartman resumed his Work Putting His Xbox Back into his cupboard and went for a snooze

Meanwhile at the Marsh House

Stan are you okay son said Randy who was concerned as was his mother too.

Yes I am fine dad said Stan Looking at them in a serious face

So how is your friend Cartman going asked Randy Questioning Stan?

He is Alright he went for a sleep now may I be excuse from the table now asked Stan?

Yes you may Stan said Randy who looked at his son, Stan went upstairs and was very silent today

I reckon there is something wrong with Stan said Sharon, Randy Agreed with Sharon but decided to let him be and Rest.

Meanwhile in Stan`s room

Stan is listening to His Favourite Song You Got to do what you want to do

Then Starts to Cry for Some odd Reason, Why is it That Kyle and Cartman always have to fight each other it's not fair and is annoying cried Stan.

He thought about it and then he stopped thinking, Maybe I should hang around Wendy and Clyde hmm questioned Stan, He was hoping to get to know Clyde better.

Stan went for a sleep dreaming about what Kyle is doing to Cartman, he became that bad he was tossing and turning in his sleep that is until He heard someone crying across the street and it was Kenny.

Stan woke up and looked at his window to see Kenny Crying he thought it was a dream but it wasn't , he then went down his stairs out the door and across the road and sat down and talked to Kenny.

Kenny was still crying and Stan was worried, Kenny are you okay asked Stan?

Stan I got kicked out of my house for standing up for my sister so I am now completely poor cried Kenny wiping his tears.

Kenny was Very Emotional he was ready to be sick badly, Kenny Its okay you can stay with me this is wrong you can't stay out here please come with me said Stan.

Okay Stan Thank you Said Kenny wiping his Tears again and then his nose, you're a good friend Stan Said Kenny.

Yes I know now stay here in the lounge room I will get u a sprite said Stan and he did what he said and gave Kenny a sprite and sat down with him.

Thank you Stan said Kenny who was now calm and Stan smiled at him, you should be right soon Kenny I know you will Stan said.

Sharon and Randy and Shelly returned and came in the lounge room but what do they see, Stan Helping out Kenny who is upset.

What's going on Stan why is Kenny here Asked Sharon, He Just Got Kicked out of his house after standing up for his sister replied Stan.

What Really Kenny Said Randy, Randy and Sharon were shocked about what happened to Kenny, Kenny You will be okay I promise you replied Stan.

Terd leave him alone said Shelly, You Know Shelly I have had enough with you and your attitude shut the fuck up before I do it for you bitch Yelled Stan

His Parents were shocked at his swearing and Shelly was about to attack Stan but Kenny stopped it kicking her in the face.

How dare you kick me Kenny get yourself out now yelled Shelly, Kenny took his hood off and smiled?

What are you smiling at you double Terd said Shelly

I am looking at a girl who should be nice to her brother gosh are u going to be like this your whole life one day your brother might even save your ass why do u think I don't leave my sister alone a lot said Kenny

Shelly`s face changed to a sad face and understood Kenny`s point of view then Shelly went over to Stan.

Stan I am sorry for calling you a Terd you're my brother and I should respect you but yet I don't get a life loser said Shelly

I see you will be a bitch all your life shelly anyway my sister will be yelled out for ever and now I have lost a home now and it's all my fault cried Kenny.

Kenny you can live here right mum said Stan, Sharon Looked at Stan but Knew Kenny had nowhere to go.

Stan I don't have room said Sharon, He can sleep in my room I will take the mattress if that's okay said Stan.

Stan it's just not right but I guess I have no choice replied Sharon, Thanks mum said Stan.

Stan Leaded Kenny up to his room while Shelly and his parents stay down stairs

Kenny you going to put your hoodie back on your head asked Stan, Not just yet but soon said Kenny.

I have not been talking to Kyle or Cartman since they made me so angry with their continuous fighting it's frustrating if you know what I mean Kenny said Stan, I sure do Stan I feel the same way Cartman is just a dick sometimes said Kenny.

They were sitting down on the bed talking, meanwhile downstairs.

Outside Kyle was laying in the gutter and Randy Marsh noticed Kyle was upset and was abandoned by his parent.


	2. Chapter 2

He rushed over to the alleyway and saw Kyle as sick as a dog almost dying

Sharon come quickly we need help yelled Randy, Sharon Rushed out and Saw Randy near Kyle.

Oh my god Kyle Said Sharon who was in shock of what has happened to Kyle

What happened to you Kyle where's your parent asked Sharon? They Left me outside after an argument over fighting with Cartman replied Kyle Who was hardly breathing.

While this commotion was going on Stan stopped his music and Heard His Dad and Mum talking to someone outside, what's up Kenny asked Stan.

Bloody hell you better get out here Kyle just got kicked out his house and now is hardly breathing said Kenny, Stan`s Face changed real quick as they both rammed out the door and saw Kyle in the gutter.

Kyle what's wrong dude asked Kenny, Listen I am sorry for not listening to you I am wrong your right but I need help Stan please cried Kyle he was hurt badly and Stan wasn't going to forgive him but his feelings changed and he helped his best friend.

Kyle I am Going to Help you so let's get you inside said Stan Who Grabbed Kyle with The help of Kenny and walked him inside into Stan`s Room on the bed.

Now Explain What Happened Kyle Asked Stan?, Well I was trying not to argue with mum but after the Cartman incident they would not forgive me so I had to leave the house for good replied Kyle.

Stan's Mouth Just Dropped, How could they Do that to you they are Jews and supposed to be good to their families said Stan, How do you Know Stan you're not a Jew asked Kyle? .

Kyle I do go to a library and use internet replied Stan, So you Know about Jew Holidays as well asked Kyle who looked at Stan, Yes I do Kyle but more importantly we will have to look after you anyway said Stan

Later on in the day Kyle's Parents picked him up and apologized to him and went home.

I hope Kyle Will Be Okay Kenny Said Stan Who was Talking To Kenny About Kyle, He Will Stan He Will Replied Kenny Assuring Stan he will be fine.

Kenny it is getting late we better go to bed now okay said Stank, yes I Think so Too Stan replied Kenny Who agreed with him and they both went to sleep Stan is on the mattress and Kenny on Stan`s bed.

The Next day at Stan`s House

Breakfast Stan Yelled Sharon, He Suddenly woke up and realized what time it was and saw Kenny Fast Asleep so Stan went downstairs to his mum for breakfast.

Stan Last night we had Kenny and is he going home today asked Sharon, Mum he isn't allowed back so we have to keep him here his like a brother to me replied Stan.

Oh that's sweet okay well you better get him up for breakfast you have school in 15 mins said Sharon but just when she said that Kenny appeared and yawned waking up.

Well look his awake now that's perfect we are having pancakes said Sharon, Okay Thanks Ms Marsh replied Kenny.

Kenny Was Happy and full of life this morning and ate his pancakes then Stan helped him in their room with his school work and lunch in their bags, Stan and Kenny Started walking out the door and to the bus stop.

Kyle and Cartman Were looking at Stan and Kenny Strangely.

Excuse me Stan why did Kenny come from your house did he sleep over asked Kyle.

Cartman Couldn't Help himself but laugh at the two thinking them as bosom buddies.

Guys He Lives with me now his parents threw him out said Stan, Oh okay said Kyle.

Cartman with his smartass remarks intervened, So Did you make love you too asked Cartman.

They Both Reacted real quick and kicked him in the nuts, God Damn You Guys Replied Cartman

Well you shouldn't impose that I am gay you fucking retard Cartman Replied Kenny, He Then Took His Hood off and was angry with Cartman and then put it back on.

Man you're a poor douche Kenny said Cartman, Why Don't you shut your mouth Cartman replied Kyle Defending Kenny.

Finally to stop arguments the bus arrived and they got on to go to school, Stan today is going to be bad I am still going to be the poorest anyway said Kenny, No you're Not Kenny I won't let them pick on you replied Stan.

The Bus Stopped at the school and everyone got off but much to Kenny`s Surprise Karen showed up and Kenny went and talked to her, Karen are you okay asked Kenny.

Kenny yes I am but I have to get to class now replied Karen, Kenny sighed and walked inside his class of Mr Garrison.

Kenny is living with Stan point at him and say his gay yelled Cartman, Kenny went all silent and sad.

Look at that the poor is crying ha laughed Cartman, Kenny stormed off and Mr Garrison rolled his eyes and sighed.

The Bell Rang And They All Went for Lunch but Kenny was upset after losing his family he went to the playground without his lunch, Stan asked for two sandwiches from the cafeteria and Stan did not join Kyle or Cartman instead he went to Kenny and sat down with him.

Kenny here I have a sandwich for u I brought an extra one for you mate said Stan, Oh thanks Stan How come you're not with that fat ass Cartman asked Kenny.

Because I'm unhappy with him replied Stan, Just as he Said That Cartman appeared and looked at Kenny I am sorry that you're a bitch like Kyle's mom laughed Cartman

You Know Cartman you're really a fat ass said Kyle, Shut up you fucking Jew Before I pound you replied Cartman

Now Kenny Your Nothing But a poor pathetic fucking jackass dildo yelled Cartman, Stan Stepped back From Kenny.

you know Kenny`s Poor and Stupid Stan so that's why u moved Replied Cartman, Stan Closed his eyes and went to walk over to Kyle But he stopped.

Cartman You are pathetic you always pick on people who are not able to fight you and all you want is calling us names how about you shut the fuck up Because Kenny McCormick is My Second Super Best Friend and Its time you realise we are not gay you're the one who's a bitch and now that you're doing this I really think you should stop said Stan.

Why Don't you Keep your mouth Shut Stan Before I beat the crap outta you Yelled Cartman

You Leave Stan Alone or I will fight you piece of crap fat idiot yelled Clyde, What did you say Clyde say It again and I will punch your lights out dude replied Cartman.

Suddenly Kenny Was about to get himself killed, You Really think picking on me is right then I will personally kill myself by road kill Yelled Kenny.

A Car and Satellite Was about to hit Kenny But Out of nowhere Stan pushed Kenny Out of the way and Stan got Run over and crushed from the Satellite

Everyone in shock even Cartman was, they all yelled out No! Stan!

Wendy Only Just Came out With Bebe and Saw Stan Lying on the ground in blood, Stan No! Cried Wendy as she went over to him


End file.
